


Two Kinds

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Genderfluid Character, Hand Feeding, Interfemoral Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Thighs, intercural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Lefou’s sex is as fluid as Stanley isArtwork from my friend Carro on Tumblr!
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Two Kinds

Stanley is hard. Stubble frames their face, ticklish and rough. They look older and more masculine somehow with the extra facial hair. Hair grows on their chest in small patches around their nipples and in the center of their chest. The hair continues in a scattered fashion down their hard stomach.

A pair of shackles forces Stanley’s hands behind their back. The metal clinks softly together as they shift on the bed, attempting to get comfortable.

They’re flipped onto their stomach and they hiss and arch their back as oil slick fingers press inside of their ass without preamble. Their legs spread as they’re fucked open with Lefou’s fingers. They become hard and are soon whimpering into the pillow, begging for more than fingers. 

Stanley groans as Lefou soon obliges. They grunt and push back against his cock, panting as they were filled by their lover. Lefou is holding onto their hips tightly, grip threatening to leave marks behind.

There is no talking. There is grunting and moaning. The room is hot and Stanley’s hair sticks to their sweaty head. At one point Lefou is gripping their hair, yanking their head back to bring a pleasured cry from their full lips.

“Touch me,” Stanley begs, precum dribbling from their cock. Their eyes flutter as Lefou takes hold of them, whimpering as they take turns pushing back and rolling their hips.

They’re the first to orgasm. Their seed spills over Lefou’s hand. Moments later Lefou is filling their ass with his semen and he slumps forward, panting as they lay on their side. 

Lefou brings his soiled hand to Stanley’s lips and Stanley licks their own semen off of his fingers and palm before he releases them from their shackles and holds them close, talking about how hard and strong Stanley is as the two drift to sleep.

***

Stanley is soft. Their face has been freshly shaved, sideburns shaped and perfected. A floral smelling perfume was applied to their cheeks and the sides of their neck. The smell fills their nostrils and makes them smile. Their chest is smooth and hairless down to their pubic hair above their penis, a freshly sharpened razor gliding over the flesh with care and their husband’s steady hand. 

Silken scarves bind their ankles and thighs tightly together. Stanley’s hands are free, held out and open in invitation. They smile as Lefou leans forward for a tender kiss, humming against his lips.

A jar of oil is opened and together they spread it over and between Stanley’s thighs. Their cock hardens from Lefou’s gentle touches and they mewl as he teases the underside of the shaft with the tips of his fingers.

They whisper words of tenderness and love, kissing each other over and over again. Lefou slides his cock between Stanley’s thighs. They stare into each other’s eyes as they grind against each other, smiling and cooing between soft gasps of pleasure.

“You’re always so tight and warm,” Lefou whispers. He strokes Stanley in time with his thrusts in their thighs. He pulls out just before he cums, painting Stanley’s stomach with his cum. He soon brings Stanley’s to their own orgasm, running his tongue over Stanley’s throat.

Lefou kisses his way down from Stanley’s throat. He praises how gentle and beautiful they are. He licks both his and Stanley’s semen off of their body, untying them once finished and pulling them into his arms, resting their head on his chest.


End file.
